exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth (Element)
Earth is one of the primordial elements, and one of the most basic as well. Earth represents stability, the past, nature and harmony. Its Great Spirit is Arbiter. A wielder of earth is a Geomancer. Earth as an Element Earth controls mostly terrain through Nature manipulation or using earthly elements - metal, rocks, sand and other similar byproducts of the earth - in order to damage their foes. They are also masters of anti-countermagic - that is, preventing others from interfering with their own powers. Earth also acts as a powerful source of healing through regeneration and protection, and is a master of defense. Earth allows for the carving of materials and can shape itself into powerful forms, such as weapons or fortresses obeying the geomancer's will. Earth is also the magic of change and metamorphosis such as shapeshifting and size changing magic. Earth can also cancel hostile magic, but not counter it. Earth also sometimes dabbles in space manipulation, and Mana manipulation. Earth as a Symbol Earth is the element of stability and harmony. It is often opposed to Wind who lives in the future while Earth is an embodiment of present times, and to Thunder who openly rejects its own nature while Earth is about acknowledging one's simple happiness and serenity. Earth is not inactive or lazy. It struggles against change and attempts to offer a stable reality. However, Earth is by no means narrow-minded. It accepts everyone and everything, but it also strives to make people accept themselves for what they are and not for what they should be. Earth is not savage, but it is instinctive - it loves simplicity, not brutality. It is not shallow or unable to think - on the contrary, many sages show the influence of Earth in their demeanor. Earth with other Elements Earth, like most other elements, can be used with other elements in a process called elemental hybridation. Hybrid elements born of Earth magic are often slow and steady, but make up for their lack of speed with an extreme endurance. * Earth can be combined with Darkness to create Poison manipulation which defiles and putrefies living thing with a slow but extremely efficient death. * Earth can be combined with Fire to create Lava manipulation and control the primal force of the land, carving molten earth and using it as a lethal weapon or an impregnable defense. * Earth can be combined with Ice to create Crystal manipulation, summoning mystical glass crystals that are specialized in neutralizing and bouncing magical attacks. * Earth can be combined with Light to create Plant manipulation, using its affinity with nature to alter the flow of Anima and control life. * Earth can be combined with Thunder to create Steel manipulation, using the resilience of the earth with the subtlety, speed and striking power of lightning. * Earth can be combined with Water to create Mud manipulation, turning whole fields into quagmires and having unprecedenting potential for neutralization. * Earth can be combined with Wind to create Sand manipulation by controlling little particles of earth and dust and using them through powerful gales. Category:Element